Asakiku Days
by Rheelynn
Summary: These are the drabbles of my roleplay partner and myself. THERE IS FLUFF No smut, but suggests yaoi. Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

The Hot Spring

**This story is purely for the drabbles of Arthur Kirkland (me) and Kiku Honda (Kesha) as we rp! We do NOT own Hetalia or the characters! Just the content~ Don't like, don't read!**

Arthur stifled a yawn as he ventured to the kitchen that morning, still a bit groggy from just waking up. There, he saw Kiku preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo, Arthur-san~" He yawned too. It was funny; he hadn't been able to stop all morning.

Arthur came and hugged him from behind. "Still tired, hmmm? I can finish up here, so why don't you go lay down for a bit, love~?"

Japan continued making the breakfast, not giving in. "It would be rude of me to leave you such a task and since you're guest I can't possibly let you." Truthfully, he _was_ tired, but he didn't want to let England cook. He knew he wasn't the best at making food, although he did know how to make tea.

"I'll make the tea then~" England let go of Kiku still smiling and went to get the tea cups. He had been to Japan's house on numerous occasions so he knew where they were. Kiku went to grab the plates and started serving the food.

"A-Arthur-san, would you like to go out today?"

Arthur was a bit taken back but shrugged lightly. "Whatever you'd like to do." He continued preparing the tea and brought it over to the table.

Kiku sat the food down on the table for them to sit and eat as he looked at England happily. "I would love to go to this new hot spring they opened~"

"Hmmm. That sounds lovely~" He sat down next to Kiku with a bright smile on his face as he took a sip of his tea. Japan also began smiling and went talking on and on about the hot spring while Arthur listened intently.

After they were done, England moved to pick up their plates to wash them. "When would you like to go, Kiku?"

"Please, let us go now. It is not too far from here." He moved to stand up and get his jacket. England had finished cleaning and went to open the door.

"Shall we go then?"

"Hai."

(~-_-)~ ~(-_-~)

When they arrived, Arthur shut the car off and they got out. Before entering the hot springs, he asked Kiku a question.

"Hey, do you know if they have private bathhouses here Kiku?"

"I'm not really sure… I'll ask if you'd like." They walked through the doors into an elaborate bathhouse done in a traditional Japanese style. Arthur stood in the middle of the room in awe and hardly noticed Kiku had left until he came back with a key.

"I guess they did have one…"

Arthur smiled pleasantly and followed him to the room. There were all sorts of different washes and scrubs for their use. The bathroom had looked very large like it could've been reserved for parties.

"It's nice to relax every once in a while and get away from all the stress of being a country."

Kiku nodded and smiled. He turned to look at the room and soon realized that there was no other room to change inside.

Arthur had already begun undressing and saw Kiku's face. "What's wrong Kiku~?"

"Ano…. There is no place to change, Arthur-san~" His voice faded as he looked at the ground and his cheeks were dusted in pink.

He chuckled softly. "I'll turn around if you'd like…" England began to face away.

"Please~" Japan started undoing his kimono. "D-Don't look…" He knew they were both males but it was still awkward for him to show his body. He took off his kimono and wrapped a towel around his waist and the other around his shoulder slightly covering his chest.

Arthur smiled to himself. He thought Kiku was so adorable when he got like this. "May I look now, love~?" His own shirt was already off.

"Yes, I suppose…" Japan stayed still as Arthur took his pants and boxers off and wrapping one of his towels around his waist as well and throwing the other over his shoulder. Kiku blushed as the man had taken off his clothes with no shame.

"S-shall we go in…?" Kiku smiled. Arthur nodded and stepped beside Kiku, but looked away again.

"You go in first." The Brit thought he would need to turn again for Japan's comfort.

"H-Hai…" He quickly took off his towels and entered the water. "Y-You can come in now Arthur-san~"

He chuckled softly as he took his towels off and backed slowly into the water. England sighed as the hot water enveloped him. "There, all better." He walked over to Kiku and sat down close to him, but far enough away to let him have personal space.

Japan blushed as he realized that he was taking a bath with England for the very first time. To be precise, they were both fully naked. "The water feels nice~"

Arthur smiled and laid his hands behind his head, fully relaxed. "Yea, it sure does. How did you find out about this place Kiku?"

"I heard rumors about it but never took such interest in it, since I myself was too busy to come." He talked in a quiet manner and looked down at the water when he slightly scooted next to England.

"Hmmm. I see…" Arthur didn't need to look over to know Japan had moved closer to him. He closed his eyes and turned his head away slightly to hide the smirk growing on his face.

"A-Arthur-san… Thank you~" He said blushing and looking at Arthur beside him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Kiku in confusion. "For what, love~?"

"For coming with me of course." He smiled as his cheeks grew darker.

Arthur smiles and moves beside him. "It has really no problem at all Kiku~"

Kiku leaned forward and kissed Arthur on his cheek, shutting his eyes slowly.

England blushed softly and turned to Japan. "Kiku…" He whispered softly in his ear and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Japan kissed him back, not holding back today. "I love you, Arthur-san…" He tried to tell him as they kissed.

Arthur smiled into the kiss and kissed him deeper, pulling him sideways on his lap. He broke away for a moment. "Is this ok?"

He blushed and looked down at the water; it was awkward for Japan to be sitting on top of his lover. "Y-Yes, it's fine." He gives him a peck on the lips. "But nothing too far, Arthur-san~"

"Don't worry, love, everything will be fine~" Arthur kissed him again, a bit more roughly this time and wrapped his arms around him softly.

The steam from the water didn't help Japan a lot as he felt hotter than the tension would've usually left him. He placed his hands on England's chest, kissing him back although a bit more innocently. Kiku kept kissing him more and more as if he couldn't stop; he felt ashamed of it the more he thought of it, but he liked how he felt when they kissed. He licked England's lips with courage, his eyes completely closed.

Arthur had chuckled softly at his partner's eagerness but stopped only for a moment. "Won't you open your eyes, Kiku?" He asked in a sweet but needy voice as he smiled.

"I… I don't want to…" He shook his head. Japan was too embarrassed to look his lover in the eyes.

"Hmmm~ I'll let you slide just this once." His tone was teasing as he went to kiss Kiku again, softly licking the other's bottom lip to allow him entrance. When he opened his mouth England ravished it, seeing Japan's face flushed a light pink. He couldn't help but moan softly as the kisses got hotter and sweeter with every move of their lips; it was enough to drive him mad.

Japan lightly pushed away from the kiss as he needed air. There was such passion he was breathless besides his need of air. "Arthur-san… M-mark…" he whispered softly as he tilted his neck and moved it toward him.

Arthur was still out of breath and his eyes widened slightly at realizing what Kiku wanted. He leaned forward and kissed the skin lightly ghosting his lips across the other's neck before slowly placing a love bite in the spot his indicated. England made sure it would only _sometimes_ be covered by his kimono and kissed it lightly. Japan had given him a quick moan but winced in pain and opened his eyes. Arthur had felt him stiffen and looked up to see Japan's eyes open in pain.

"I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have been so rough~" He continued to kiss that spot and around his neck as well, trying to distract him from the pain.

Japan continued blushing. "It is fine." His breath came a little short. The kisses from England always made him melt and made him hotter than the water. He began to smile through the pain. "I-Is this why you wanted a private bathhouse Arthur-san~?"

He laid his head in the crook of the other's neck and smiled. "Maybe this wasn't what I had in mind at first, but I'm glad it happened~" Arthur continued kissing Kiku's neck until he met their lips again.

"I hope you don't think differently of me now…" Japan's voice was low and sounded hurt.

He lightly shook his head, his hair becoming wilder than it already was. "I wouldn't think any differently of you~ I like it when you show me how you feel and what you want. Actually…" he leaned up and whispered in Kiku's ear, "I _love_ it~"

Japan felt a chill crawl up his spine. Blushing, his hands lingered on the sides of his face, touching his messy blonde hair. "You really are something with those words, eyebrows~" He smiled playfully.

Arthur blushed but smiled playfully back. "Does Pochi still have my eyebrows?" He leaned forward and kissed his nose.

He giggled at the soft kiss. "I would still say he does, although they are fading away~"

"Hmmm~ Do you know how much I love you, Kiku~?" The Brit smiled dangerously and tenderly kissed the reddening flesh he bit earlier.

Kiku winced slightly as he still felt pain with every touch to it. "I suppose as much as I do?" He smiled softly.

Arthur sighed in approval and kissed his cheek. "I guess we should get out now, hmmm?"

He nodded quickly and stood from his lap. Kiku placed his hands over top Arthur's green eyes. "W-Wait… Don't look."

He chuckled softly and replaced his hands with his own. "I won't." Kiku hurried out and dried off, slipping his kimono on quickly.

"Y-You may come out now" he said looking away from Arthur.

The Brit came out of the spa and dried off similarly, slipping his pants on but slinging his shirt over his shoulder and the other towel on his head. He ruffled it and came behind Kiku to do the same to his hair. "I love you, Kiku~"

He blushed as he heard those sudden words. "Aishiteru, Arthur-san~" He paused and took the towel off his head. "Let's go home, ok?"

"Sounds good to me." England followed behind him and slipped his shirt on as Kiku went to return the key. The woman at the front desk said something to him in Japanese that made him blush furiously. He walked next to Arthur and smiled as they headed to his car.

"Japan… What did that woman say to you?" Arthur was confused as Kiku blushed again.

"N-Nothing, Arthur-san~" Japan giggled softly.

England started the car and sighed. "I _really_ need to learn Japanese."

**AN: Hey hey, you guys like? Reviews are appreciated and again, neither Kesha nor I own ANYTHING.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Morning After**

**This story is purely for the drabbles of Arthur Kirkland (me) and Kiku Honda (Kesha) as we rp! We do NOT own Hetalia or the characters! Just the content~ Don't like, don't read! And also, thanks to those of you who favorited, tracked, and or reviewed so far!**

Japan slowly opened his eyes, still in bed with Arthur. He usually woke up earlier than that but he couldn't get up. He was exhausted; completely worn out from yesterday. Images flashed through his head as he remembered what happened and blushed the lightest of pinks. He looked around the room seeing their clothes thrown haphazardly.

Arthur was sleeping until he felt Kiku move the slightest bit next to him. He smiled but didn't open his eyes. Kiku looked at him skeptically.

"Are you awake Arthur-san?" Kiku mentally hit himself. After everything that had happened last night, those were his first words?

His eyes opened and he smiled. "I could tell you were awake, love~" England wrapped his arm loosely around Kiku's waist affectionately.

Japan blushed but nuzzled his face into England's chest. He noticed they were both very warm after sleeping together. "I see…" He breathed against the other's chest.

Arthur tilted his head down to place a small kiss on his Japanese lover's forehead. "Do you feel ok?"

"I suppose so…" He blushed deeper and said in a whisper, "My lower back feels kinda sore…" still cuddling against England.

He chuckled softly as he traced meaningless patterns into Kiku's forearm. "Was it worth it?" He talked just above a whisper.

Kiku just smiled and sat up, pulling the sheet up to cover his chest. "I'll go make breakfast~"

Before he could make it any farther Arthur had begun to pull on the sheet playfully. "But Kiku~ won't you stay a little longer?"

"Arthur-san, aren't you hungry?" He began to frown.

England's smile became a soft one. "I guess I'm a _little_ hungry…"

He looks at England and kisses his cheek. "Then let me make something for you~" Japan stretched his arm to get him kimono and placed it on. He stood up and started to walk, but fell on his face halfway from the pain in his lower back. Arthur sprang out of bed and helped him up.

"Kiku! Are you ok? You didn't hurt anything did you?" England's voice was completely worried as he helped the other sit on the bed.

"You should've gone easier… But I am fine…" He knew that it would be a bit painful but not to the extent he couldn't walk. "I'm sorry for troubling you, Arthur-san~"

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry…" Arthur was completely ashamed and moved a comforting hand to the other's lower back. "How about I get us something to eat?" He was the look Kiku gave him. "No, I won't cook it."

Japan sighed a bit in relief but was a little upset eh couldn't make breakfast himself. "Are you sure…?"

Arthur smiled as kissed his cheek. "I'm sure, love~ Just lie down and I'll be back as soon as possible, alright?"

"Please come home soon~" Kiku pulled him down by his right hand so he could kiss him.

"Don't worry, I will~" He quickly got dressed and straightened up before heading out the door.

Japan stayed in bed as squeezed Pochi while he waited for England, wrapping the sheets around both of them and slowly falling to sleep.

England hurried around in his car, unsure of what to get them to eat. _What kind of food would Japan like?_ An idea suddenly came to him as he drove downtown.

Kiku had woken up not even realizing he had fallen asleep and looked around the room. "He's not here…" He couldn't help but squeeze Pochi a little bit tighter. "I miss him already…"

He drove as quickly as possible back to Japan. There was always an unbearable nagging feeling he had whenever they were apart. Arthur parked in the driveway and almost ran in the house with the food container and slowed when he came to the room.

Japan sat on the edge of the bed after hearing England come home. He had Pochi in his arms and smiled. "Welcome home, Arthur-san~" Kiku blushed lightly. He had always wanted to say that but was always too shy.

"Good to be home, love~" He kissed his cheek. "Here, I hope you like it…" Arthur had handed him the box with food.

He placed Pochi next to him and patted the other spot next to him. Kiku had opened the box. "P-Pancakes?" He smiled and laughed lightly. "It's perfect~"

"Good thing I got them then, huh?" England sat down next to Japan and snuggled into his side.

Kiku grabbed the plastic fork inside the box and ate a piece of the syrup covered pancake. "It's so good~!" His mouth was completely full and Arthur couldn't help but giggle. He took another piece and held it toward Arthur. "Say ahhh~"

Arthur leans forward and takes the pancake in his mouth. He smiles brightly and swallows. "These _are _delicious!" He grabs for a napkin to wipe his face off.

"Yes, the pancakes are fantastic~" Kiku smiled and took Arthur's hand. "I am sorry for making you go through all this trouble." Arthur shook his head with his mouth full of pancake and lightly squeezed Kiku's hand saying 'No problem'. Japan kissed his cheek and continued eating, giving a small piece to Pochi.

The pancakes were almost gone when Kiku picked up the last piece and placed it near Arthur's mouth. "You should have it~"

England smiled sweetly and took the last bite before leaning into Kiku and giving him the pancake. Kiku's eyes opened widely and he closed him mouth, swallowing the piece. He blushed and covered his mouth with his hands. "A-Arthur-san~?"

He smiled softly. "I wanted you to have it, Kiku."

The Japanese man lowered his eyes to Pochi, still blushing. "It would have been easier if you said you did not want it anymore…"

"I quite liked it myself. I thought I'd let us both have the last piece." Arthur smiled and kissed him softly, still tasting the syrup on their lips.

Kiku surprised him by licking the syrup from his mouth. England hummed as his lips were licked but Japan became bashful and squished Arthur's cheeks playfully. "Baka~"

Arthur had tried to pout at him playfully but his squished cheeks prevented him. Kiku slid his hands through England's soft blonde hair, letting his face go back to normal. He leaned in close to his ear so he could whisper. "Arthur-san… Close your eyes~"

When Arthur complied, Kiku trapped his lips in a soft kiss. It wasn't as passionate as when England did it, but it was enough to show his love to the other. He suddenly stood and walked to the kitchen, leaving Arthur and Pochi in the room.

When the sudden warmth of his lover's lips was gone, he opened his eyes to see Japan moving to the kitchen. "Kiku…?"

Japan had felt embarrassed to show so much affection to England and laid his head on the kitchen counter with a soft thud. Arthur came behind him and hugged him lightly; his head hovering over Kiku's ear. "What's wrong, love~?"

"Arthur-san…" He blushed and brought his head up, looking straight ahead. "Is it bad to love someone so much?" Japan's accent was strong as he spoke just above a whisper.

England had pecked a quick kiss on the other nation's cheek. "Not at all. I love you more than anything in the world~"

He slightly smiled and turned so he was facing Arthur. "Then I love you more than anyone in the universe."

Arthur smiled and pulled him into a tight hug. When he pulled back, he leaned down and lightly kissed the love bite he had left on Kiku at the hot spring. Japan had taken England's chin softly and brought him up to kiss him but pulled back when he heard the slam of a door.

China burst through the door yelling frantically. "Japan! Where the hell have you been, aru? I know you're here too England." He came rushing toward them with America a bit behind but stopped when he saw the two about to kiss in the kitchen.

Arthur had seen China mad before, but this was worse. It made matters even more drastic when America stopped beside him.

"Dude! Were you two, like, totally gonna kiss just now?" America made a stupid face that was supposed to show his disgust. "That's nasty!"

England straightened. "Why the hell are you two even here?" Japan straightened his kimono and tried to speak, but his throat was left dry.

"Correction. What do _you_ think you're doing in Japan's place! You have no respect, aru!" China was stepping closer and closer to England. "We had a meeting yesterday and you two were nowhere to be found!"

"Why is it such a huge deal? America misses meetings all the time for God knows what! Can't a country have a day to himself?" Arthur was becoming very irritated and glared at America as he spoke.

"I do NOT miss meetings, England! Besides, we all knew you were over here being all lovey dovey and shit with Japan." He made a kissy face and England was about ready to smack him for it, but decided against it in his better nature.

"Please, everyo-" Japan couldn't finish his own words as China cut him off.

"YOU LEFT A MARK ON HIM, ARU!" China had noticed it on his neck and was on the verge of cussing England out. "What a disgrace Japan! How could you let him mark you! You're better than this, aru. Nations aren't supposed to have these… feelings!"

Japan hung his head slightly, feeling like a scolded child until England snapped.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Everyone became silent. "Why shouldn't a nation have the freedom to feel anything? We control ourselves, so why should we keep to ourselves?" England had looked accusingly at both the nations.

Japan could feel the tension in the room like everyone else and no one dared move or speak till China came closer to England.

"I will not accept you, you opium bastard, aru."

Japan was slightly annoyed by China's words. "China, please stop…"

England took Japan's hand in his own. "I don't care if you accept me. As long as I have Japa-… Kiku with me, I don't care what anyone else thinks of me." Japan had slightly blushed but gripped his hand tighter. He looked over to America.

"I… I never knew, England…" America stood there awestruck.

"America! Don't just side with him, aru! Don't you think it's wrong?"

America was looking down at the floor now. "I never said I sided with him. But that doesn't mean I'm on your side either…"

"Alfred…" England was confused and frowned slightly.

China sighed in disappointment. "Japan, do you really like this western country, aru?" He had forced the words out so blatantly.

Japan nodded continuously. "Yes, very much."

"Then do whatever the hell you want, but I'm staying overnight. I don't want you two all over each other more than you already have." China eyed the love bite again and stared at England again.

England just stared at him blankly and held Japan's hand a little tighter. "Fine."

Japan felt slight relief but decided to take action. "China-san, you can't stay over. You have North Korea to take care of not to mention Hong Kong. Besides, this is _my_ home."

China stood, completely stunned as all he could do was frown. Japan looked at America and smiled. "Would either of you care for some tea?" He spoke as if nothing had happened, although England could still feel his hand tensed.

Everyone was now looking at America who had the usual smile back on his face. "I would love some tea."

"Then please, sit. I shall fix it now~" Japan hurried to the kitchen as England just smiled and looked at him as he went. China was still quiet and sat on the kotatsu, giving cold glares towards England that he ignored. Arthur was far too fixated on watching Kiku make the tea.

China couldn't take it anymore and hit his head against the table. The fact that England kept staring at his "brother" was too much. "Y-You really do like Honda?"

England snapped out of his trance and nodded. "I really do…" He looked up to see Kiku coming back with the tea tray.

"Done~" Kiku placed the tray down and handed England his cup first, then America, and following China.

Arthur smiled and took a sip of his tea. "Thank you Kiku~" Everyone then sat and quietly sipped their tea. Pochi came along and sat between Arthur and Kiku, nuzzling up and lying down.

China sipped his tea and noticed some familiar blurry eyebrows on Pochi. "Even the dog has been infected, aru."

England and Japan couldn't help but smile at one another. America started laughing obnoxiously loud. Arthur took his chance and took Kiku's hand under the table and whispered under his breath. "I love you~"

Kiku blushed lightly and slowly pulled his hand away, finishing his tea.

"I'm completely worn out, aru. Yelling at that opium jerk sure is exhausting~"

England rolled his eyes. "Maybe you guys should go?"

America nodded and rubbed his eyes. England smiled. It reminded him of how America had acted as a child.

"Kiku, may I stay here tonight?" England asked casually.

"Of course Arthur-san~" He blushed softly.

China rolled his eyes this time. "Give me a break, aru~"

**AN: Hey again~! Thank you all for reading! Ok, on some of these parts, we were like mentally slapping ourselves, especially at the pancake kiss….. We hope you felt the adorableness as much as we did~! Again, neither Kesha nor I own ANYTHING! Reviews are appreciated~ :3**


End file.
